


Eli shorts, Not actual shorts with Eli

by twofaced_tRader



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, School, Smut, Vaginal Sex, theme park, will be adding the tags when released
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofaced_tRader/pseuds/twofaced_tRader
Summary: These are short ish works that I have made as a countdown to Eli's birthday. It has been completed and so happy birthday to Eli!1. EliPana [General]2. KotoEli [General]3. EliMaki [Explicit]4. EliRin [General]5. NicoEli [Teen]6. EliUmi [Teen]7. HonoEli [General]8. NozoEli [Explicit]9. Eli x Everyone [General]





	1. Helping the President

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope that you can all somewhat enjoy these stories, even if it's only just one. I don't think I need to mention why I did this for Eli's birthday. Y'all are pretty smart.
> 
> i think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busy as usual, the cutural festival is one event that many look forward to, unfortunately this involved a lot of paperwork. A LOT.

It had been a rather tiring day at school, even more than usual since it was the busy and hectic week just before the cultural festival. Practically every student was working as efficiently as possible to get their preparations done. Hanayo’s class had decided to do a play, one that was imaginatively written up by their class representative. As part of her vision, everyone in the class had to have a part; everyone was fitted a role each and to Hanayo’s surprise, she was told to be the prince’s childhood friend, who would help rescue a princess from a neighbouring country who is captured by the evil witch.

The funny thing was that Rin was chosen to play the prince and that Maki was chosen to play the witch.

Hanayo knocked briefly onto the student council door and opened it enough to see Eli look up from her papers. There were quite a few loose sheets of paper, as well as 3 huge towering stacks next to her.

“Oh? Have you brought your class’ paperwork?” Eli smiled through her fatigue. She slid her finger beneath the top right hand corner of a paper she was holding and flicked it making a sort of sharp ‘plink’ noise.

The room was smelled of cool autumn air, the sun flickered it’s rays into the room and some of the sunlight shone into Eli’s eyes causing her to flinch and give a slightly displeased look.

“Yes, here it is,” Hanayo raised her arm to give Eli the papers, in which Eli has accidentally let a few fly out of her hands. At that unfortunate moment, the breeze flew them further away from them. She got out of her chair to pick them up, Hanayo assisting as well. “Sorry about that, I didn’t manage to sleep very well last night.” Eli apologized before she started a large yawn. 

“Are you alright? You should rest if you need to Eli-chan.” Hanayo said out of concern, Eli leaned forward bringing forward her arms, she slumped down tiredly as if wanting to sleep. “I...I’m just tired. Don’t worry about me.” Eli sighed heavily, she felt as if small little invisible weights were pulling down her eyelids, her eyes could barely resist the urge to close for a quick nap.

“Where is Nozomi-chan?” asked Hanayo, pulling a chair under the desk to sit down. Eli had buried her head into her arms, she looked up and blinked continuously. She gave off an awkward laugh before replying, “She went...where did she go?” She scratched her head while she tried to remember the whereabouts of Nozomi. “Oh yes, she uh… went to check around the classrooms to see how they were doing, I… suppose.”

Eli yawned again, she tried to cover her gaping mouth with her hand but Hanayo could still saw her massive yawn, she giggled while Eli buried her head into her arms again. Hanayo reached for a few pieces of paper next to Eli, some of which had some writing on it, and some were incomplete. “Do you need some help Eli-chan?” Hanayo started, she waited patiently for Eli’s response but it appeared that she had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself and pulled a pen to help complete the paperwork that she was able to help out on. 

She placed a hand on Eli’s being careful not to wake her, she slept soundly and while most her face was covered by her arms, Hanayo could see the small smile that emerged slowly. Fortunately, there was a warm looking blanket that had been tucked into an open cabinet, Hanayo took it out and unfolded it, placing it carefully on Eli’s back. She made sure she covered as much of Eli’s body as she could.

Hanayo sat back down in the chair that she had been sitting in, a calm breeze let itself in. It blew Eli’s brilliant blond hair to the side. These times were when Hanayo couldn’t resist giving her kiss, even though she had said to Eli that she didn’t like doing it at school.

She leaned in and gave Eli a swift peck on cheek, sort of below her ear. Eli almost seemed to sleep giggle, it was just adorable!

“Mmm… Hana-yo…” Eli murmured in her sleep. 

Hanayo held back a chuckle and decided to leave Eli be, seeing Eli’s sleeping face was already very cute, but her talking and giggling in her sleep? What a bonus! Hanayo cuddled Eli gently as she got closer to her, she whispered softly, “Have a nice sleep, Eli-chan.”

Eli did another one of her sleep giggles, perhaps she was having a pleasant dream where it included her and Hanayo, at least that was what she hoped. She got up from her chair and swiped the loose papers together into a pile. It was getting a little late, the sunlight that dotted the room was slowly but surely fading and get fainter by the minute.

She opened the door to find Nozomi with a cheeky smile on her face, about the speak, Hanayo quickly put a finger to her mouth and pointed toward Eli, who was still snoozing. Hanayo closed the door behind her to talk to Nozomi.

“Your class has been looking for you, they said you were supposed to come back around half an hour ago.” Nozomi smirked and looked Hanayo suspiciously in the eye.

“Oh! I didn’t realise how much time had passed, I was helping Eli-chan with some paperwork because she had fallen asleep.” Hanayo almost squeaked in horror, Nozomi nodded convinced.

“And please be careful not to wake up Eli-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently trying to make some other fics, but then a month or something ago I just felt this urge to write Eli fics so. Yeah.


	2. Leave Us Alone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date at a theme park is always nice right? Eli’s fun is a little ‘interrupeted’ by a chatty third wheeler.

At last! A moment where they could be alone! The two of them! Alone! Goodness!

Grasping affectionately onto Kotori’s hand, they walked back to the rollercoaster they had just ridden. All the rides that Eli and Kotori had ridden today were all joined by an absurdly dense third wheeler, which for whatever reason, Kotori had the nerve to invite to on their date.

“HEYYY GUYS, I’LL GET THE DRINKS FOR YOU TOO OKAY!” shouted by an all too familiar dark amberhead. Her arms flailed from the excitement of the theme park, and a few people who were in the line nearby shot her an annoyed look. Kotori gave a little thumbs up before catching up towards Eli, they hopped into the line for the rollercoaster.

“Kotori, did you really have to invite Honoka?” Eli finally managed to ask, it had been bugging her all day, that Honoka couldn’t understand that this was their date and that Kotori had simply invited Honoka because...well for whatever reason. Besides that, Honoka had been ruining the mood for anything in the slightest that was suggestive, she burst into Eli and Kotori’s private conversations, and she was practically eating half the time!

Kotori looked over to the food and drink stand that Honoka was lined up for, Honoka caught her look and enthusiastically waved back prompting some more annoyed looks from other people. She turned back to Eli, who still awaited her answer. “Well, I owed Honoka-chan for her helping me with a lot of things at work, so this is sort of my way of treating her back.” Kotori explained with a nervous laugh.

The line moved forward as one set of people got into the roller coaster, there were about 2 more groups until it was their turn. Eli thought about the time they could potentially have spent together, without Honoka. Eli usually was tolerant of these things but she and Kotori hadn’t had a date for a month due to them being busy, so of course she wasn’t happy. It had been taking all her strength and nerve to stay reserved and polite to Honoka, especially so in front of Kotori.

Oh! Eli hadn’t had a chance to complement Kotori’s outfit, she had on a pretty white flowery dress, it was short but long enough to not flash or reveal anything in particular. She was also wearing a denim jacket over it, as well as some black leather bracelets that Eli had made for her promotion celebration. Swear to god, Kotori looked just stunning, Eli just wanted to scoop her up and take her away to a room...

“Hey Kotori, I love your room.” Eli had said this in a low tone, intending to grab Kotori’s attention, but the response she got was different from what she imagined would happen. “Room? What are you talking about..?” Kotori started questioningly. 

Whoops, Eli did that sometimes when she heard or thought about something which she unconsciously said in her next sentence. “Uh! I meant your outfit! Your dress, it’s really nice and it suits you well.” she responded embarrassed by her mistake. They both laughed, but Eli gave more of an awkward laugh instead.

The line moved forward once again, and they held hands for the little while. 

“Guys! I got your drinks! Want them now?”

Urgh. They hadn’t ridden the rollercoaster and Honoka was already up in their faces. Holding a cup tray in one hand and her cap on the other, Honoka shoved the drinks over the rail so that the couple were able to reach for it. “No thanks Honoka, we’ll have it after riding. Thanks for buying by the way~.” Kotori replied happily, she had put on her sunshine face, as if nothing between them had happened while Honoka was gone.

Putting the cap back on her head, Honoka grabbed her cold lemon tea from the tray and generously sipped from the straw. “Oh my goodness, this lemon tea is great! Try it guys!” Honoka beamed while slightly puckering her lips from the sourness. She handed Kotori her drink, and after tasting it, she agreed with Honoka as well. Honoka signalled for Eli to try too, but Eli shook her head uninterested and looked away.

“Can I try your drink Kotori-chan?”

“Hey, that’s not fair. You can try it after I have.”

“Awwww, can I try your’s, Eli-chan?”

“Huh what? No.”

Disappointed and tempted, Honoka sipped on her lemon tea. The line moved forward, and just as Eli had predicted, they were near the front of the line, meaning that the would be next. Honoka had also moved up beside them on the other side of the rail. Kotori held onto Eli’s hand and glanced her a cute and loving look. Eli desperately wanted to be alone with Kotori, Honoka needed to leave them alone!

“Say Honoka, could you get a crêpe for me? Maybe a chocolate one I guess.” Eli asked trying to be nonchalant. Right, this would steer Honoka away from them, and she would get to share with Kotori afterwards. “That’s a good idea! I’ll share a strawberry one with Kotori-chan then.” Honoka replied as if just deciding for Kotori, Eli grasped Kotori’s hand a little tighter hoping that she would get the hint. Eli’ sensed the slight panic in Kotori, she replied anxiously. “I-It’s okay Honoka-chan, I’ll just share with Eli.” Good.

“Can I share with you guys then?” 

Arghh!? Honoka really!?

“Okay then one chocolate crêpe coming right up!”

Walking away before Eli could protest, Honoka went back to the food and drink stand where the same people gave her another annoyed glance. Honoka was just so dense! But at least they were alone now.

“Next!” Yelled a man from the operating booth. Eli and Kotori sat down together somewhere in the middle of the roller coaster.

“Yay! Finally we get to ride it again.” Kotori said satisfied that they were now on the rollercoaster again. “I quite like this ri-”

Eli reached in to kiss Kotori on the lips, a quick but welcomed kiss.

“Next time, we are not going with anyone. Not even Honoka, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y’all, tomorrow is a hopefully alright smutty fic so look forward to that.
> 
> Do you guys like crêpes? They’re pretty nice with nutella.


	3. It Doesn't Hurt, I Swear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while that their schedules couldn't match up, Eli and Maki finally get together for some much needed 'couple time'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ready for the smut y'all?

Eli gulped nervously when she arrived at Maki’s house, the whole rich vibe floated around the house, or rather the whole neighbourhood, it was a pretty expensive area to live in. Even so, Eli thought that Maki’s house was the most intimidating of the lot.

She didn’t often wear skirts anymore at her age, but today she had the sudden urge to wear one and pulled on the best looking one in her limited wardrobe.

Unfortunately, she couldn't exactly keep herself calm on the journey.

She gave a quick firm press on the doorbell, which sounded a ‘ding dong’ noise that sounded like an old bell, sort of similar to the one her grandma had at her house in Russia. Welcoming her with the slow opening of the heavy looking darkwood door, Maki herself came to greet Eli. “Oh Eli! You’re finally he—”

“Maki, I’ve been trying to hold myself back, quick!” Eli breathed out uneasily with an obvious desperate tone, she looked quite distressed and anxious as she kept looking around trying to distract herself. Now Maki could see the enlarging bulge that slightly lifted Eli’s skirt along with it. “Alright alright, come with me.”

Maki quickly went into her room to make sure that nothing was out of place, that everything was normal and not weird in anyway. A few medical supplies that she was cleaning up was still left spilt all over bedside desk, she quickly brushed them into a somewhat messy pile before Eli trudged in.

Eli felt as if her panties were on fire and needed removal to prevent burns, slipping her skirt and panties down and throwing them wherever, her unmissable package stood standing very high.

“Shit Eli, close the door.” Maki frowned as her eyes darted to look anywhere but Eli’s crotch. Eli sloppily gave the door a push behind her, it didn’t even close all the way. “Close it properly, jeez and pick up your panties, they’re in the hallway.” Eli frowned but did as Maki asked, despite her growing longing for the red haired girl in front her.

Maki jumped onto the bed about to remove her shirt when Eli butted in, “Nnrghh Maki please do me first.” Eli looked like she would do anything to get her off, it wasn’t like her be so needy. “Alright fine. Sit.” Maki said sternly pointing the edge of her bed, which only made Eli’s dick twitch in anticipation for the pleasure she was about to receive, she sat down where Maki had pointed while Maki had knelt down to face Eli’s raging erect cock.

Swiping off a weak white colored pre come with her thumb, she rubbed it around the tip, a low sigh escaped from Eli’s mouth. Maki stuck the tip of her tongue out to poke at the tip, licking off more pre come, this time Eli gave a shaky moan which told Maki that she needed to get into it like, right now.

She submerged the head into her mouth, sucking on it while pumping her hand onto the shaft. “That’s good Maki, please keep going.” Eli purred sensually, her hand found it’s way onto the back of Maki’s head, grabbing a loft of hair, urging Maki to do it faster and harder.

Continuing, Maki gave Eli’s girth a push down her throat causing the bigger girl to groan uncontrollably, her hips were trying to push them even further down her throat as they synced their pacing. Maki cupped a ball with her hand giving it a light teasing stroke with her nails. She slipped another hand under her clothes to touch her now hard nipples. Eli clenched Maki’s hair a little tighter as she felt it coming, she panted and moaned loudly trying to fuck Maki’s throat harder and faster.

“G-God mmrph, Maki I’m c-coming!” Eli cried erotically, her seed injected itself deep inside Maki’s throat where she had no choice but to swallow all it.

After swallowing most of Eli’s salty but somehow tasty come, she backed away from Eli’s penis, watching it sort of deflate in a way that fascinated Maki.

Eli’s heart didn’t stop racing, she felt a wave a tiredness cloud over as she was satisfied with what she had received, Maki’s blowjobs were always the best. Collapsing onto Maki’s bed, Eli stared into the ceiling knowing fully well that she wouldn’t be done without getting Maki off. Feeling the bed tilt downwards, Maki crawled over Eli placing herself and her boobs right onto to Eli’s boobs.

“You finished real quick, you must have been really desperate huh?” Maki teased slyly as her lips touched Eli’s, the first few kisses where quick pecks that had quickly turned into fierce and passionate French kisses, as Eli could feel her tongue being poked at, she could also feel Maki’s hand stroking Eli’s now growing dick. Eli blushed shyly when their lips parted, she could feel Maki’s quickening heartbeat through her chest, and her breathing was erratic but muffled.

“Now don’t you go forgetting about me, Eli.” Maki glanced needily into Eli, her amethyst eyes yearned for her to touch her and feel her up, she was practically grinding on Eli’s erection. Maki sat up to let Eli unbutton her shirt and unhook her bra, of course this stunning doctor was wearing a sexy lacy black bra, it looked gorgeous on her.

Taking off Maki’s black leather skirt, this left Maki’s in the bare open with only her panties, matched with her bra, two small black ribbons decorated the lacy underwear. Maki hungrily invaded Eli’s lips with her tongue, they shared a sloppy and heartwarming kiss.

Eli pressed a slender finger upon the very moist and wet patch that had soiled the pretty undies, Maki gave a slight shriek upon Eli’s touch causing her to almost bite down onto Eli’s tongue.

“Eli please.” Maki was practically begging for even just little stimulation from her girlfriend. Not even bothering to take the panties off properly, Eli simply slipped her finger underneath and encircled the entrance of Maki’s pussy. Displeased that Eli’s was continuing to tease her, Maki gave a rather dissatisfied frown, she needed her inside her now, she could probably explode from being so damn turned on!

“Just fuck me already Eli, stop teasing me, it’s absolutely tedious.”

“Hehe~ just felt like it.”

Eli finally slid Maki’s panties off, but unexpectedly, instead of fingers, in came Eli’s big dick with one single thrust. Maki grimaced from the sudden pleasure and pain of being entered, her fists banging on Eli’s chest. Eli wondered whether that was a good idea or not, as Maki seemed to be getting a little teary eyed. “Maki, I’m sorry, did that hurt?” Eli spoke, her tone suddenly turning serious. “I’ll stop if you’d like.”

 

Silence.

 

Maki shook her head furiously, she bit her lips which made it seem as if it did actually hurt. She was still and her tight walls clamped hard on Eli’s cock, it wasn’t like what it usually felt like. “No just—just continue.” Maki whimpered as if trying to say it didn’t hurt.

Eli was still skeptical, she wasn’t a big fan of doing things that Maki didn’t like, she hoped that Maki would get used to the pain.

Eli started moving her hips up and down at a slow pace, even slower than the usual more dicier pace they would start most of the time. Rather than Maki moving along with the pace, it was as if Eli’s trying lift her up with her hips.

“Maki are you-“

“It doesn’t hurt, just let me get used it, I wasn’t expecting...that.”

Some more silence continued between them, as awkward and mood killing as this sort of was, Eli was sure that if given a little bit of time, she would be able to fuck Maki properly. She looked up at Maki for confirmation to proceed, none given.

“Look if it’s too bad then we should stop, especially if you’re not in the mood for it anymore.”

“I’m fine Eli, it doesn’t hurt...much. I swear. Just do it for me.”

Eli proceeded to start again, in and out Maki gave out little ‘mmphs’ and ‘ahhs’ in response, she finally grinded to same pace of Eli’s thrusts. Eli sat up and put a hand around Maki’s waist, securing her for some rough fucking, she leaned down to start licking at one of Maki’s tits, while messaging the other with her free hand. Maki’s grip on Eli had tightened causing Eli to let out a low sigh, her moans were getting louder and sexier by the minute.

The tip of Eli’s cock smashed roughly into Maki’s womb, in the close position they took, Eli’s penis struck right deep inside Maki’s womanhood.

“Ahhh Eli, fuck me nnrgh harder!” Maki sighed shakingly, Eli gave a brief grunt in reply and fastened her pace. At this stage, Maki was practically bouncing up and down on Eli’s dick, all their worries and pain were blown away replaced by pleasure, as well as pleasant and dirty thoughts each other.

Both were feeling it coming, fully lubricated by Maki’s sticky secretions, Eli guided her cock artfully with impressive speed, it was virtually gliding in and out. Maki moaned a long and breathy moan and stopped, Eli then let her own spawn out all into Maki, in which she let out an equally long and breathy moan of her own.

Maki got off of Eli just before she flopped tiredly onto her bed, whenever Eli decided to be rough, she was damn rough alright.

“So um, Maki?”

“What’s up Eli?”

“Ready for another round?”

Maki looked back toward Eli’s already growing dick, she sighed knowing fully well what the outcome would be.

“Don’t hurt me this time. Jerk.”

“Oh, well you just admitted that it hurt.”

“Uh!- well fine maybe it did a little.”

They argued for a little while before Eli got up and grabbed Maki’s ass.

“Okay then, let’s start shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 'But that wasn't a short! That was an excuse to make smut fan fic with Eli and Maki'
> 
> ooh how did you know?
> 
> I hope my writing is a little better from last time.
> 
> Ah and I added tags next to the parings in the main summary, I hope that's a little better.


	4. Casual Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Eli wanted was to simply have a race with Rin, but things have gotten a tad bit out of hand.

“Wait what?”

“If I win, Eli-chan, you have to give me a kiss, nya!”

Nozomi chortled at what had been going on in front of her. For whatever reason, Eli had challenged Rin to a race around the track. Eli had probably meant for it to be some sort of friendly match just to see who would win, but Rin had put Eli on the spot by making it the real thing.

The three of them were in the bench area, Nozomi was sat down drinking water while Rin performed a couple of stretching exercises and talked to Eli at the same time. Eli nervously wiped her sweat with a small blue towel, today was definitely far too hot and sunny to be out for too long.

“B-But Rin! I just want to see how we compare in running speed, can’t we just do that without...without needing to gain anything?” Eli mumbled with doubt in her voice, she blushed showing her embarrassment, Nozomi snickered at Eli’s adorable flustered face.

“If I win, I get a kiss, otherwise I won’t race you.” Rin pouted half disappointedly, she tried to put on her most convincing, persuasive face on hopes that Eli would do it.

Eli, in a conflicted but resigning way, sighed and nodded. Grinning widely, Nozomi gave Eli a pat on the back in agreement. Rin and Eli went to the starting line while Nozomi pulled out a stopwatch from her jacket pocket. They got into their starting positions, and while Eli had simply just leaned forward and her legs bent, Rin was on the ground with her head almost sniffing the ground. Seeing Rin’s serious take on the race, Eli could feel herself get intimidated and wanted to call off the race.

“Hey wait guys actually-“

“3..2..1..Go~!”

Before Eli’s head managed to turn around to see Rin, she had already shot off and didn’t stop running. It took Eli a good 2 seconds to realise that she needed to start running too!

Running as fast as she could in an effort to catch up to Rin, the distance was slowly getting smaller as they had ran halfway the track. Eli pushed herself in order to close the gap between them, with distant cheering from Nozomi, she reached up to where she could almost touch Rin’s shoulder.

Awaiting at the finishing line while they gradually turned the corner, Nozomi threw her fist in the air in excitement. “Go Eli-chi! You can beat Rin!” The last 50 metres left and Eli was practically running beside Rin, she caught a glance of Rin’s face which looked determined to win, but looked back at Eli with a playful smile and a poked her tongue out.

Somehow, Rin had managed tO RUN FASTER THAN SHE ALREADY WAS, IT WAS ALMOST HER PREVIOUS SPEED WAS JUST A GLIMPSE OF WHAT SHE COULD DO.

Alarmed by the sudden move, Eli pushed herself to the max to try to beat Rin, trying to give herself a final push for the finish line. 

As if time had slowed for this moment, she could feel her legs pound on the hard ground, her arms ascending and descending, her hand curled into a tight and determined fist. She could feel every single drop of sweat on her face, exactly 5 to be exact, she could do this, she could feel herself getting faster, there was no way Rin could beat her now—

“Aaand Rin wins!” Nozomi chanted in a slightly victorious tone, hinting at where her true intentions were.

 

Oh.

 

“Hehe, I won Eli-chan, you gotta give me a kiss now nya~” Rin played at Eli while puckering her lips.

Oh dear.

 

“Er alright, I guess here goes nothi-”

“No Eli-chan, you gotta make it feel authentic nya~”

Could everyone stop cutting her off? Eli scratched her head in confusion, authentic?

Rin closed an eye and whispered softly, “Kiss me like we’re dating, I guess nya?” She closed her other eye, and while Eli awkwardly looked at Rin, her lips slowly got closed the shrinking distance between Rin’s. Closing her eyes as well, Eli nervously approached Rin.

Closer..

Just a little more…

“Wait you were actually going to kiss me?” Rin opened her eyes in disbelief. Eli shocked to see that she was being tricked immediately reddened up, but before their faces backed away from each other, in came Nozomi with the finishing blow.

Without warning their faces were pushed toward each other until their lips had somewhat made contact near or on each other. Rin and Eli with a muffled confused shriek tried to push back each other. Each gasping for air, Rin was the first to break the silence.

“Nozomi-chan! What was that for?” Rin said almost shocked, Nozomi simply giggled and pointed toward Eli, whose face had reached an absurd shade of red. Eli felt her lips with her fingers, the touch of Rin just felt...out of this world!

Looking up from her embarrassment, Eli whispered softly, “Can…can we do that again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are doing fine today :D
> 
> Originally the NozoEli short was indeed going to be a smut but Eli wasn’t a futa but due to some requests, I’m going to make it futa!Eli so look forward to that!


	5. Harder Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s never nice to bottle up your feelings, sometimes a person can help you let it out.

_“Look Nico-san, we’re thinking of quitting the School Idol Research Club.”_

_“We just...don’t think it’s right for us.”_

_“I don’t think I can do this everyday.”_

_“Just stop it Nico. We can’t win. Just give it up.”_

_Give it up._

 

“Ahhrgh?!” Nico had suddenly awoken, she realised that she had involuntarily made that cry. Warm tears had been sliding down her face before she knew it. She looked at the digital clock that was on her side of the bedroom, an inconvenient time of 4:03.

There was a slight rustle on the other side of the bed, flicking on the light, Eli gave an agitated but sleepy grumble, she turned over to face Nico while giving her a tight and comforting hug.

“Hmm what’s up Nico?”

And while Eli’s breath slightly tickled the back of Nico’s neck, as well as her bare and naked breasts welcoming themselves to Nico’s back, she was too shaken to bother reacting. It occurred to Nico that the possible cause of that nightmare was that she had a rough day at work, but even if that was the case, she had de-stressed with a little sex with Eli and after which she had fallen asleep rather satisfied as she usually was. 

“It’s nothing Eli.”

Instant was Eli’s reply, “Really? It doesn’t seem like nothing, your heart is banging around in your chest.”

Over the course of their relationship, Eli had gotten better and better at knowing when there was something wrong, she always helped Nico calm down from her day. Sometimes the work she did in the office was just stressful, the new boss would chop, chargrill and fire her ass if she didn’t meet her agenda.

Eli’s face rubbed eagerly at Nico’s, she seemed to be in a snuggly mood at this time. She placed a kiss on Nico’s shoulder but she pushed her away denying her attention. 

“Nico, did you have a bad dream? C’mon face me.”

A little sniffle came from Nico and she turned over to face Eli, Nico wasn’t bothered to hide the fact that she had cried, it was quite obvious that she had. Her eyes were irritated and red, her nose was blocked and stuffy. Despite that, Eli pushed a tuft of Nico’s hair up with her hand and gave a calming smooch onto Nico’s forehead.

“Tell me Nico, what did you dream about?”

Reluctant to answer, Nico shook her head in response, she didn’t exactly feel like talking about such a sensitive subject. Eli pondered for a way to make Nico open up, it was times like these that it was good to release a little stress. An idea blinked into her head.

“Alright, I’ll tell you a dream I had a little while ago. I’ve told you before about this, but it was before I came to Otonokizaka, I went to school that specialized in ballet.”

Eli stopped hugging Nico and lay on her back leaving Nico to her needed space.

“I told you that it was a dream where I became a successful ballet dancer just as my grandmother and mother had.” She went on to say.

Nico still felt dismal and weary, she rubbed her eyes seemingly uninterested by Eli’s words. So Eli had told this story before, what of it? 

“I wasn't actually telling the truth that time. I...actually, it was a nightmare about the pressures and expectations that were being forced onto me. I don’t know about you, but I really wanted to cry just then. It’s never been a subject I was entirely comfortable with facing.” She spoke softly, her tone was uncertain and her feelings her unclear.

Nico felt herself sympathize with Eli’s story, in a way it was sort of similar to what she had experienced, disappointment, failure, denial. Eli had probably felt those same feelings too. Nico hesitantly rolled over to Eli, life up some of the sheets and exposing her to cold air of the room.

Feeling the threat of tears, Eli looked up endlessly into the ceiling. She almost forgot her original aim, and before a tear had formed, she swiftly gave a tight hug to Nico, who didn’t expect such a thing. Still afraid and reluctant, she managed to will herself into sharing.

“Fine, I guess I’ll tell you then.” She pouted hesitantly. After a slight pause, she continued, “I had a nightmare ab-..about when I was with my first idol group. We weren't...successful in making it to Love Live, and they all just...they all just-”

The dried up tears had been replaced by denser droplets. She started to sniff and sob silently, and grasped Eli tightly.

“It’s alright Nico, just let it out.”

For a long time, Nico let herself cry. And cry and cry and, cry. She felt worse than before, it felt embarrassing to cry in front of Eli. 

Eli initiated a quick and firm kiss, a warm kiss, full of love and all things good. It calmed Nico down pretty quickly, Eli made her pain go away. She smiled candidly and truthfully.

“Thank you Eli.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm not sure what to think about this? This is sort of bad? I’m sorry?
> 
> But I just realised that I posted one day early, what I mean is that when the eli x everyone fic releases, it’s going to be before Eli’s actual birthday which is not what I want! So I won’t be posting tomorrow, also due to me being sorta busy but yeah just a heads up that I won’t be posting tomorrow. Think of it as a one day break.
> 
> Thanks for reading as usual!
> 
>  
> 
> also I’m excited to watch volume 5 of RWBY but I’m not a member so I have to wait with everyone to watch it a WHOLE week after it’s release on youtube.


	6. Easier Done Than Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi has generously invited everyone over to her house to host a study session, but after everyone leaves, Eli finds herself alone with Umi in her own house.

Even if it was a whole month before the end of the term tests, Umi had already lassoed everyone over to her house to hold a study session. She felt as if it was necessary that everyone, especially 3 certain girls, studied as soon as they could. 

It was the first time for most of the girls coming over to the Sonoda household, just as it had been for Eli. Just as Honoka and Kotori had described it to be, it was a fairly large traditional japanese house, the sort with big ancient looking wooden doors and looked sort of fancy, of course not as fancy as Maki’s house. Inside the house was no different either, simple and timeless antiques were spotted along the walls, rustic decorations neatly placed on elegant tables in hallways and rooms. Umi had brought them into the living room where the only thing modern in the room was a clock!

It was rather spacious and open, it felt rather peaceful as a matter of fact. A few leaves that had blown in were brushed away by Umi, who quickly pulled out some cushions and had everyone sat down at the tea tables.

“Umi-chan, do you not have a TV nya~?” Asked the easily distracted Rin, perhaps trying to dodge studying as soon as she sat down. Umi shook her head and replied; “Watching TV and shows is simply something my family is not interested in. Now everyone, let us get to work!”

The special three girls collectively groaned in what was ahead for them.

 

After some light studying, Eli decided it was good to give her mind a little break. It already seemed to be getting darker by the second and Nico was the first to speak up. 

“Uhhh, I think it’s time I get going guys. How about you, Honoka and Rin?” Nico said in a strange tone, as if getting Nico’s unhidden ulterior motive they both nodded and stood up along with Nico. “I think it’s about time for us to go, anyone else coming?” Everyone except for Eli and Umi stood up.

“Ah yes, I think we’re done today.” came Kotori.

Alarmed that it was only going to be her and Umi, Eli rose to her feet to join in. “Um actually Eli-chi just wants to see us off, right?” Nozomi chimed in with intent that was quite obvious, except to the eyes of two certain second years. Really Nozomi!

“If you are all going, I hope you get back home safely. Goodbye everyone!”

As everyone left and Eli waved them off, she returned to Umi who had not changed positions from before. “Eli, could you please teach me this concept? I want your assurance that I have this perfected.l” Umi said without looking up from her books and papers. She pointed towards a few math equations which she had made minor mistakes on. Eli would have really loved to help Umi, but the both of them were alone. Alone, in this room. Eli could feel her skin boil a little in excitement.

She placed herself onto the unoccupied cushion next to Umi, slightly warm, ew, but didn’t mind too much. “Alright so, you must have messed up here.” Eli was about to extend her arm to where Umi had made the mistake, but doing so made her hand connect with Umi’s. “You mean he- oh.”

The both of them blushed instantaneously immensely, as pure as they were, this was the first time that they had been alone at one of each other’s home. Their hands separated hastily, Eli gulped nervously adjusting her tie while Umi twirled her finger around her mechanical pencil. Eli was getting a little hot, more specifically around the pelvis area.

“Eli, can we...hold hands?” 

Umi couldn’t bear to face Eli, what she had asked for was what she considered ‘rather shameless’ after all. Without hesitation, Eli settled her hand on Umi’s open hand, their fingers intertwined and twirled amongst each other. They felt safer in each other’s hands, less lonely.

Eli scooted up closer bringing along the cushion under her, they now sat shoulder to shoulder, Umi’s head leaned onto Eli’s shoulder. They were both flustered, Eli wondered if Umi could hear her pounding heartbeat, Eli was still half panicking in her head about the situation she had gotten herself into, to recount, it was the two of them alone at Umi’s house.

“Eli, please, will you kiss me?”

Eli’s heart picked up and doubled the pace, where was this going? They had kissed before, but this time it just felt as if it was a hundred times more sexual. Umi’s hand reached up to Eli’s cheek and turned it towards her face, her eyes had already closed. At first, it seemed that Umi had simply only wanted a kiss, but it quickly escalated turned into something more, this was practically the first time they had made out. Eli didn’t particularly think that she was a good kisser, but the way that Umi came in made her think that she wasn’t so bad after all. 

Halfway it seemed as if Umi had realised what she was doing and wanted to stop immediately, she whispered blushing way too much, “This is too shameless, this is too shameless.” This really made the gears in Eli’s head turn, Umi would have probably not done unless Eli had suggested it, in this case she hadn’t. What gave Umi the urge was a mystery to her.

Umi had moved miles away from Eli, she was just about ready to die from embarrassment! Eli could almost practically see steam pouring out of her ears.

“It-It was Kotori’s idea. To be more assertive otherwise our relationship would not progress is what she said.” Umi squealed in a complete panic, but Eli was rather entertained. “Well then how did that feel?” Eli asked almost jokingly not expecting answer.

_“It...was rather...pleasurable.”_

Even by surprise from Umi’s answer, Eli took this opportunity to go a little further. Which is what they did, at least until very very late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo everyone, I was gonna make smut but I feel like I would repeat what I've already written before. So yeah the ending isn't great but perhaps in the future I shall expand on the 'after events'. 
> 
> Also Storm in Lover is a great song for a great ship :)


	7. Enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacking the usual company for her weekly parfaits, a new friend keeps Eli company for a little while.

“One strawberry parfait please.”

Usually it would have been herself and Nozomi going to the usual parfait place on Friday afternoons, but today Nozomi was sick and poorly at home, after a parfait or two she would go visit Nozomi along with the sheets she had missed for today’s lessons.

Eli had to admit that sitting alone in a booth wasn’t all too comforting, it was rather strange the feeling of Nozomi’s missing presence, it just didn’t feel right. Inside her inner yin and yang was messed up, she didn’t feel whole.

The door was opened, signified by that friendly bell sound, and in came a familiar face.

“Oh! Hi Eli-chan, sitting alone today?”

The orange haired girl plopped herself into Eli’s booth, perhaps she sensed or um could tell that she was in need of some company. Eli nodded and waved her hand to get a waitress to come, she asked for the menus and within a few seconds, two sets of menus had come.

Honoka pulled a menu to her side and opened it up to reveal it’s contents, after looking at the menu briefly, she had come to ask the follow up question. “Where is Nozomi?”

Eli placed her elbows on the tabletop and sighed boredly, “She’s been sick at home, it’s a shame really.” After giving her glass of water a sip, she opened up the menu to the drinks section and looked through.

“So then why are you here Honoka?”

“Ummm, I don’t know? I just felt like having a parfait today, unfortunately Kotori-chan and Umi-chan couldn’t come with me. What did you order?”

Keeping her finger on the drinks section of the menu, Eli flicked to the page where the gleaming and delicious looking strawberry parfait she chose was. It was a considered a signature dish here and damn right it deserved to be. After letting Honoka look, it prompted a sort of amazed reaction from her.

“Do you know if that seasonal pumpkin spice parfait is any good?”

A waitress walked over, cutting off Honoka’s question and placed Eli’s parfait onto the table, smiling she said; “One strawberry parfait here.” The parfaits were usually put into big glass bowls, really more than enough for 2 people. Eli had forgotten that her parfait partner wasn’t here today to share with her. Whoops!

“Ah..I forgot that Nozomi wasn’t here today. Honoka would you like to share with me?” Honoka thoroughly eyed Eli’s parfait and gave an enthusiastic nod. “Help yourself then.” 

Honoka was already digging it up and shoving it into her mouth, just as it were bread! Eli giggled whilst Honoka ate the parfait. “Honoka! You’re eating it far too fast” Eli cried almost in tears from laughing. “Here, eat it slowly.”

Eli scooped a bit of the ice cream onto her spoon and popped it into her mouth, making sure to savour every flavour. Oh strawberry parfaits here were the best! “Here Honoka, instead of pigging out, eat it slowly.” She scooped a little more ice cream onto her spoon, and held it in front of Honoka. As if Honoka suddenly became a rabbit, she nibbled on Eli’s spoon and tried to mimic Eli in savouring the taste. She twitched her nose in excitement, “Hey you’re right, it does taste better. This is your spoon by the way~”

Honoka handed her spoon back to Eli, who had just realised what she had done, her cheeks flushed a bit but went back to _trying_ to eat the rest of the parfait.

There was a muffled vibration that came from Honoka’s bag, she pulled her phone out and to Eli’s surprise, she stood right up and grabbed her bag.

“Sorry Eli-chan, Yukiho just reminded me that I supposed to help at the shop today. Thanks for the parfait. And the treat!” She left waving over her shoulder, she looked mildly worried, mostly for what would happen if she was late. But what treat did she mean?

Eli decided it was about time for her to go too, poor ol’ Nozomi was probably suffering in her futon.

Getting up to pay at the front counter, Eli’s eagle eye spotted a peculiar looking photo that had been dropped onto the booth seat on Honoka’s side. It was one that had printed into a polaroid form, even if it had clearly not been taken by one. Attempting to look closer, she leaned in and picked it up to see that it was a cute photo of Honoka and her posing in a photoshoot. While Eli did remember how she liked her light blue costume, she felt as if Honoka’s orange costume really suited her. Both their blue eyes popped out in this photo, it made the two of them look prettier than they really were.

Wait.

Why did Honoka have this photo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you’ve been enjoying my little shorts, sadly there is only 2 more left. NozoEli with futa!Eli comes tomorrow and the big birthday bash on Eli’s birthday of course!
> 
> Cheers everyone thanks for reading up to this point ;)


	8. You Before Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eli has taken Nozomi out for a date, the real fun starts when they get back to Nozomi's house.

Nozomi slotted the key into her door, and with a clink, she was able to open it. She began to take off her shoes while holding the door for Eli to enter, and shutting it once she had.

“Say Eli-chi, want some wine or something, I love parfaits but I need a little drink to...loosen up.” Nozomi conveyed with a positive but tired tone.

Eli gave a little yawn before nodding, once she had taken off her shoes she tucked them beside the door. Already Nozomi had gone into the kitchen and whipped out a decent looking bottle of red wine and 2 glasses. Eli put down her bag on the couch nearby and helped Nozomi by getting the corkscrew. Off the cork went with a ringing pop noise. Nozomi skillfully poured the wine into each glass generously filling the glass to halfway for starters.

“Hey wait that's a little too much Nozomi.” Eli wasn’t too big on drinking, she had the tolerance but never really liked the taste so much. 

“It's fine! I’ll just drink yours if you can’t finish it.” Nozomi responded as if this was how she wanted it. Eli walked out into the hallway, she flicked on the switch to turn on a heater in the living room, she was quite familiar with Nozomi’s house. She threw off her coat and scarf to approximately where her bag was, barely missing it by a metre. She plopped herself onto her comfy couch and awaited Nozomi to come with the glasses in hand.

“Cheers Eli-chi, thanks for the lovely date!” They clinked their glasses and sipped a little bit of wine each. As a sort of reward, Nozomi gave Eli a big fat sloppy kiss. Nozomi was gradually unwinding herself, she slid both glasses nearing the end of the coffee table and got up to close the curtains making it seem a little dark.

She placed herself on Eli’s lap and stared hungrily no wait tempted into her eyes. “I mean the date was great, but this is what I’ve been waiting for.” She said with a certain impatient giggle.

“Then allow me to do you first Nozomi. You’ve been excited _all_ day, am I right?” Eli said teasingly. She always considered Nozomi’s needs and wants before her own.

“What? No come on! Eli-chi you treated me to this wonderful date, it’s only fair that you’re first.”

“Mm nope you first.” Eli started to unbutton Nozomi’s shirt revealing her as usual impressive breast size, Nozomi tried to protest by stopping Eli’s hands from reaching for the hooks of her bras, but before she knew it, her boobs flowed out occupying more space now that they were liberated. The sight of Nozomi’s perky and lovely breasts was a major turn on for Eli. “Eliii-chiii, that’s not the point, let me at least take care of you first. It might not show on your face, but I can definitely tell from right down there.” Nozomi taunting delightfully, pleased that Eli was certainly heading into the right mindset.

She scooted back to only leave enough space for her to unzip Eli’s thick ‘bear pants’, pants from home that she wore on chilly cold days. While the bump was rather small, it was restricted by these tough pants, looking in need of some major airing. Trying to maintain her dominance and still wanting to fulfill Nozomi’s needs, Eli reeled in Nozomi with the tug of her collar, her lips landing perfectly onto the other’s. Her other hand stopped Nozomi from unzipping her pants further, and their fingers tangled automatically. She smooched Nozomi with a gentle graze, gentle yet a hidden, underlying _aggressiveness_. 

Their small peck turned into some hot steamy Frenching, a favourite of Nozomi’s. Nozomi persisted to keep trying to unzip Eli’s zip, blindly fighting Eli’s hand and winning. The captive held in its jail was now standing with liberty and rebellion, prompting Eli to slightly wince.

“Tut tut Eli-chi, I mean it when I want to treat you. Nice try.”

Using her hand to firmly grasp the head of Eli’s erection, she tightly slid her hand up and down once. Even with the lack of an audible response, Eli’s expression showed it all, her shoulders relaxed and she was practically robbed of her power. Nozomi had this under her palm now! With a perfect technique she had developed over the months, which involved her to massage Eli’s dick slowly until she couldn’t bear it, the point where she would drastically change the pace to much faster.

She proceeded to slowly stroke Eli’s cock, pumping up and down in a 1,2 second pattern. Now Eli lay back in utter agony, longing for more stimulation already. “F-Fine, you’re next. For now just lie on the couch and do it I guess..” Eli murmured embarrassed by the loss of being the one on top. She turned around to let Nozomi lie down while still getting her off, the latter’s legs flailing of the edge of the couch. Unlike Nozomi’s slow and steady strokes, Eli was already approaching the point that she would beg for more, after a few moans and groans, that was exactly what she got.

The purple haired girl, with a sort of sneer on her face from her girlfriend’s approval, pumped faster with increasing pace, as well as adding some of her mouth too. She liked to suck the head while kneading thoroughly Eli’s shaft, and as a little treat, she tried to suck on Eli’s throbbing balls. Nozomi knew she was doing real good when Eli begged and pleaded for more, rocking her hips vigorously to maximise her stimulation.

Holding herself back with a low sigh, Eli tapped lightly on the back of Nozomi’s head to tell her to go faster. “G-God, this is great, I’m almost there.” And just as Nozomi was about to go back to sucking Eli’s cock, accompanied with an extremely seductive low moan, Eli’s white cum sprayed up into the air and landed pretty much everywhere.

“Ohhh that was...bliss.” Eli slumped back in the couch tired from her orgasm. Nozomi sat herself back on the couch, leaning on Eli’s sort of broad shoulders seeming satisfied with what work she had done. But this time, Eli was going to get back to being on top.

“C’mon quick, don’t you want to get off too?” Eli teased trying to be as persuasive as she could currently get, which was not the most convincing she had ever been, but Nozomi didn’t mind. She got up and undressed herself from head to toe, off came those slick leggings and the cute panties that she had bought matching a pair with Eli. Oh, it seems like she will keep her socks on then. Eli proceeded to stand up as well, feeling her boner throb and thrash, she took off her remaining clothes too, tossing them onto the couch and probably not caring if her clothes were stained by sperm too.

“Are we not using the couch?” Nozomi asked confused to Eli’s plans. Eli held up a finger and gave ‘mm-mmm’ sort of hum. Her finger then pointed towards the window, or more specifically, the curtain covering the window. “Is this how you want it?” Nozomi bent down against the window, her palms completely flat and her back angled at 45°. If not for the curtains, other people may have been able to see a horny naked woman with her breasts almost squishing against the window. With a rather pleased nod, Eli eyed Nozomi’s bare ass with obvious dominating intent, in front of her was a stunning view of Nozomi’s two holes, twitching from their need of provocation.

“Alright Nozomi, I’m putting it in your pussy okay?” Even if Eli loved to be the dominant one, she would always ask for Nozomi’s consent, and every time she knew it would always be a yes. “Yeah.”

Positioning herself to go in, Eli came in with one slow thrust, making Nozomi cry out in pleasure. Inside of the big breasted girl was so hot and fidgety, so moist and tight. 

“I’m gonna go rough okay?” 

“I’m all yours Eli-chi.”

Eli started to thrust which made the girl in front of her bump slightly into the window, with each thrust Nozomi’s boobs were pressed aggressively into the window, the cold touch of the curtain made her nipples tingle in pleasure. Nozomi’s moans filled the room, the sound of angels to Eli’s ears, she took it as an opportunity to go for rougher and deeper thrusting. 

Prodding and poking her fingers at Nozomi’s butthole, she inserted the tip of her finger and wiggled it around. “Ahh, Eli play with my ass some more.” Nozomi wasn’t usually all into anything related to anal, but this time she would allow it. Using moderate strength to give Nozomi’s ass a slap, Eli thrusted even harder while trying to play with her asshole. Nozomi grimaced from the slap, it made her want to move about even more. From the entrance of her womb to the edge of her pussy hole, all of Nozomi felt so good. 

“Mmah-ah E-Eli-chi I can feel it c-coming.”

“Ooh yes, let’s...t-together.”

Sure they didn’t exactly orgasm at the same exact time but it pretty much felt like it, Nozomi was first stopping to a shaky twitch, Eli’s seed came pouring into Nozomi giving her the feeling of a second orgasm.

Not caring about the clothes and overall mess they had made, they sloppily gave each other a peck and retreated to the couch. Nozomi pulled out a blanket from beside the couch to cover themselves. The both of them glistened from their post-orgasm glow, they were very very satisfied.

“Eli-chi, today was great...Eli-chi?”

Eli instantaneously collapsed into a slumber after her workout, from the work of gravity, her head fell onto Nozomi’s shoulder, they were certainly done for today.

“I love you Eli-chi~” whispered Nozomi as she kissed Eli on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really lucky.
> 
> Hey everyone! Tomorrow is Eli's birthday and that means the last fic. I really do hope you've been enjoying so far. I'm open for any suggestions for any future fics because new ideas are kewl. I'll regret typing kewl later.


	9. Surprise to a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are planning a surprise birthday party for Eli, but things don't quite go as smoothly as they had wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESS HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELI, She is my damn best girl and I'm a sucker for blue eyes and blond hair. I love her toooo much. Okay well to round up this miniseries, here is the Eli x Everyone fic please enjoy :)

_Honoka: Guys guys guys! Meet up at the club room tomorrow morning, we’ll discuss Eli-chan’s birthday. See you guys then!_

 

Honoka opened the club room door to her awaiting fellow members with the exception of Eli of course. 

“Honoka! Why are you late? You were the one who told us to come here this early.” Nico began sort of angrily. Everyone was sat down on a chair, they appeared as if they had been waiting a while. Maki pulled out the chair next the her offering the seat to Honoka, who graciously took it.

“Sorry about that ehe~” She apologized in a totally apologetic tone.

“Let’s just get this started, otherwise we’ll never finish before class starts.”

 

“Everyone got it? So tomorrow we’ll set up the club room before Eli-chan comes.”

In unison, everyone agreed with a great big yes. The bell rang and everyone parted to go to their classes and act as if the meeting had never happened, at least in front of Eli. Rin looked around to make sure the coast was clear before helping Nico to lock up, unfortunately she spotted a certain familiar tall blondie in the corner of her eye and prompted Nico to lock up faster.

Rin whispered or well hissed, “Hurry up nya!” She waved her hands at everyone to go and scram, luckily for them Eli hadn’t noticed them, phew…

 

After school was when Nozomi would check up on the student council and then go to the clubroom, but today there seemed to be an inconvenient bout of work to do as well as no practice today. Usually the work was a quick process, sign or stamp or write a bunch of things really, but in her bag her phone had been constantly buzzing and distracting her, because she knew exactly what was going on.

“Are you going to answer that? Or um those messages?”

Oh, yes Eli was here too, doing the the work that they had been assigned. She took out her phone and switched it to the best mode for moments like these, do not disturb. Although those string of messages do seem pretty important…

__  
Maki: Eh? You want it to be red decorations now?  
Nico: Yeah. Any problems?  
Maki: I was just about to buy the blue ones!  
Umi: Calm down you two, please don’t fight.  
Hanayo: I got the snacks!  
Honoka: GUYS I’M MAKING THE CAKE WITH YUKIHO NOW!  
Nico: Take a picture when you’re done, it needs to be the best quality otherwise I won’t eat any.  
Kotori: I think I have a slight problem.  
Rin: I WANT CAKE NYA~!  
Maki: There aren’t anymore red decorations?? Only green and blue.  
Honoka: IT’S GONNA THE BEST CHOCOLATE CAKE EVER  
Nico: Shush Honoka, just bake your cake already.  
Nico: Get green decorations then.  
Umi: I think blue would be a better choice.  
Nico: Actually yeah, get blue decorations.  
Honoka: Everyone is here except Nozomi-chan...where is she??  
Nico: Probably ignoring you.  
Kotori: um hello?  


Hm maybe not.

Nozomi put her phone away and continued to work as if nothing had happened. Eli gave a somewhat curious look but decided not to ask.

 

Honoka checked the clock as she woke up, it was a little earlier than she would usually wake up, but extra time to sleep is always welcome! Except today was Eli’s birthday, she had especially promised to make sure to come early to help set up in the clubroom. Rushing through her daily routine, she managed to get to school at an impressive time, one so impressive that she was surprised by it too. But she was careful with the cake, which by the way was absolutely scrumptious. Inside the club room, everyone had already started the preparations, but it wasn’t exactly the most happy sight.

“WHY DID YOU GET RED DECORATIONS? I SAID BLUE.” Nico yelled dismayed.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE ORIGINALLY PLANNED TO HAVE RED DECORATIONS SO I MANAGED TO BUY THEM AT ANOTHER STORE.” Maki fired back.

“BUT WE AGREED ON BLUE.” Nico said frustratingly.

Umi, the usual voice of reason responded too. “You two please calm down!”

“I thought it was going to be blue, so I made the ribbons blu-” Kotori started before she got cut off.

“ARGH IT DOESN’T MATTER WHERE IS HONOKA?” Nico continued to yell.

Even if it was mainly Nico arguing with everyone else, it was still chaos. Nico turned around to see Honoka holding the cake, ever so slightly intimidated by Nico’s stressed stare.

Spotting the cake bearer, Nico gave another stressed shout. “HONOKA THERE YOU ARE! PUT THAT CAKE DOWN AND HELP US.”

“STOP YELLING.” Maki shot annoyed at Nico.

“Yay cake! Can I see, nya~?” exclaimed Rin as soon as she spotted the cake.

“Wait Rin-chan, wait!” Hanayo said in a flushed flurry. The banner that the two had been pinning to the wall fell towards Hanayo’s side, covering Nozomi in the process.

“Hey! I almost messed up over here.” Nozomi flailed her arms everywhere to get the banner off her head.

Everything was slowly crumpling apart, as much as they all wanted a perfect surprise birthday party for Eli, they wouldn’t even finish by the end of the day at this troubling rate.

“Uh?”

“ELI SHH..Wait. What?”

All eyes turned to the blondie standing by the entrance of the door, perplexed to what was happening. Nico pulled a party blower from her pocket and blew it, with a nervous forced laugh she started, “H-Happy Birthday Eli..”

Apart from Nico, everyone was so shocked that words simply couldn’t form in their minds. Eli herself looked almost amazed to what was occurring in front of her, she would have never thought that they were setting up a surprise birthday party for her. In fact, she was so happy that she felt tears of joy.

“Thank you guys so much! You’re all the best, I really do love you all!” Eli cried gratefully, everyone came close and gave their happy birthdays and hugs to Eli. Even if the party was not due to officially start until after school, once the birthday girl had arrived, of course it had to start!

“But Eli-chi, this room is a mess and not everything has been set up.” Nozomi said after a big hug. “Nevermind that, you guys were all going to do this for me, just that thought really makes me feel happy. So thank you all!”

Right after Eli had finished speaking, the bell rang signalling the start of classes, they were going to be late! Everyone scrambled across the room for their bags, almost trodding over each other. “Oh well...we’ll finish celebrating after classes end!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone hope you're having a nice day, and since it's Eli's birthday, I hope it has been even the teensiest little bit better than usual. Once again happy birthday to her, and thank you to everyone who has been reading! I'll talk suggestions as well too. See ya some time.
> 
> also may i add, why are there people advertising rugby streams? isn't that not supposed to be allowed...


End file.
